The Best Future for All
by Shiue Evelyn Fha
Summary: Sequel dari 'Messages from Our Clones'. Kali ini, Doremi berkunjung ke Port Mystic bersama dengan Hazuki, Aiko, Onpu, Momoko dan Pop. Bisakah Doremi mengajari Dorie bermain piano? Mengapa tiba-tiba Reanne bertanya kepada Hazuki tentang Masaru? Apa usaha Aiko untuk mendamaikan kedua orangtua Mirabelle? Mengapa Onpu berkata kepada Ellie bahwa Dorie dkk bukanlah temannya? Find it out!


**DISCLAIMER: **Ojamajo Doremi/Magical DoReMi © Toei Animation, 1999-2004. Dua fandom ini sebenarnya sama, hanya berbeda sedikit dikarenakan fandom yang satu (Magical DoReMi) adalah versi adaptasi yang tidak lengkap dari versi aslinya (Ojamajo Doremi). Tidak ada keuntungan komersial sepeserpun yang saya dapatkan dari fic ini.

Catatan Author: Kembali lagi di crossover dua fandom yang unik ini! ^^

Sekarang, saya punya ide (lagi) untuk bikin crossover di fandom 'kembar' ini. Mungkin akan lebih bagus lagi kalau Reanne, Mirabelle, Ellie dan Caitlyn bisa bertemu dengan Hazuki, Aiko, Onpu dan Pop juga. Mereka bisa berbagi cerita tentang rencana mereka masing-masing untuk menyongsong masa depan mereka, hehehe…

Then, here it is.

* * *

**.**

**The Best Future for All**

**.**

* * *

"Eh? Ada dimensi bayangan? !"

Hazuki, Aiko, Onpu, Momoko dan Pop terkejut mendengar apa yang diceritakan oleh Doremi dan Hana-chan hari ini di Maho-dou, tentang pengalaman mereka saat mereka pergi ke Port Mystic kemarin (baca di 'Messages from Our Clones').

"Kenapa onee-chan tidak mengajakku kesana sih?" tanya Pop, "Kenapa hanya Hana-chan saja yang kauajak kesana?"

"Ah, gomen, Poppu. Habisnya, semua terjadi begitu cepat. Awalnya aku hanya berniat ingin bertanya kepada Jou-sama tentang mimpiku. Aku baru memutuskan untuk pergi kesana saat aku dan Hana-chan berada di Majokai."

"Ah, baiklah." Pop menghela napas, "Kalau saja kemarin aku tidur di kamar onee-chan…"

"Mendengar cerita kalian tadi, aku jadi ingin bertemu dengan mereka, terutama, dengan Reanne-chan," ujar Hazuki, "Aku jadi penasaran ingin bertemu dengannya."

"Aku juga," sahut Aiko, "Aku ingin sekali bertemu dengan Mira-chan ." (Mirabelle)

"Ehm, jadi bagaimana denganku?" tanya Momoko, "Aku juga ingin bertemu dengan mereka. Kedengarannya, menarik juga kalau kita semua bisa pergi kesana."

"Tapi ngomong-ngomong, disana mereka benar-benar tidak berbicara menggunakan bahasa Inggris?" tanya Onpu, "Kalian bilang kan, Dubby-san itu…"

"Entahlah, tapi kupikir, Dorie-chan-tachi bisa menyesuaikan bahasa mereka dengan bahasa kita karena… sebenarnya kita dan mereka itu sama," ujar Doremi, mencoba menjawab pertanyaan Onpu.

Mereka terus membicarakan tentang 'kembaran' mereka yang tinggal di sebuah kota yang mirip dengan Misora, Port Mystic, sampai pada akhirnya, Majorika menghampiri mereka dan menyuruh mereka untuk melanjutkan pekerjaan mereka di Maho-dou.

Saat Hana-chan sedang asyik bermain bersama Pao-chan, Doremi, Hazuki, Aiko, Onpu, Momoko dan Pop meneruskan pembicaraan tentang 'kembaran' mereka.

"Ne, minna, aku jadi berpikir… kira-kira, Dorie-chan-tachi nantinya akan bersekolah di SMP yang sama tidak ya?" tanya Hazuki.

"Yang kuingat sih, di Port Mystic tidak ada yang namanya Karen School and Academy," jawab Doremi sambil melirik Hazuki dengan tajam.

"Ah, Doremi-chan, kau masih marah padaku karena batalnya janji kita untuk bisa terus berada di satu sekolah ya?" Hazuki terlihat sedikit gugup.

"Tidak kok, Hazuki-chan. Sampai kapanpun, aku tidak akan pernah marah padamu karena hal itu." sahut Doremi sambil tersenyum, "Maksudku, kurasa mereka nantinya akan bersekolah di SMP yang sama."

"Beruntungnya mereka. Setelah semuanya, mereka masih bisa berkumpul di Port Mystic, sementara kita…"

"Ai-chan, mungkin dalam hal itu, mereka lebih beruntung dari kita, tapi pada dasarnya, persahabatan diantara mereka sama saja dengan persahabatan di antara kita semua." Doremi memotong perkataan Aiko, "Setidaknya, itu sebanding dengan apa yang terjadi pada diri mereka sendiri: selama tiga tahun ini, mereka menjalani kehidupan tanpa menggunakan sihir, sementara kita tetap menjadi majominarai sampai detik ini."

"Kau benar juga sih, Doremi-chan." Aiko menghela napas, "Sekarang aku mulai berpikir tentang hal lain…"

"Kalau boleh tahu, hal apa itu, Ai-chan?" tanya Doremi, "Masih berhubungan dengan Dorie-chan-tachi?"

"Tentu saja, ini masih ada hubungannya dengan mereka," jawab Aiko, "Rasanya, aku ingin sekali menyatukan keluarga Mira-chan lagi…"

"Yah, sejujurnya… aku masih belum yakin kalau apa yang kulakukan untuk menolong mereka kemarin sudah cukup membantu mereka menyelesaikan masalah mereka," ujar Doremi, "Permasalahan yang mereka hadapi belum sepenuhnya selesai."

"Bagaimana kalau kita datang ke sana malam ini?" usul Onpu, "Kita bisa menolong mereka bersama-sama. Selain itu, kita juga bisa memberikan hadiah kejutan untuk mereka."

"Usul yang bagus, Onpu-chan!" seru Doremi, "Lagipula, besok masih hari Minggu. Masih sangat aman bagi kita semua untuk menemui mereka."

"Anou, Doremi-chan, yang kaumaksudkan dengan kita semua itu… tidak termasuk Hana-chan kan?" tanya Hazuki pelan, "Aku takut kalau-kalau… nantinya ia akan tahu tentang keputusan yang akan kita ambil beberapa hari lagi."

"Tentu saja tidak termasuk Hana-chan, Hazuki-chan." Doremi menggeleng, "Aku juga takut kalau seandainya nanti Hana-chan mengetahui hal itu sebelum kita mengatakannya kepada Jou-sama."

"Tapi, bagaimana caranya kita pergi kesana?" tanya Aiko.

"Tenang saja, Ai-chan. Aku kan tahu bagaimana caranya, karena kemarin aku sudah pernah kesana." Doremi mengedipkan matanya, "Kita akan menemui mereka dengan selamat."

"Tapi… bagaimana dengan Hana-chan?" tanya Momoko, "Bagaimana caranya kita bisa kesana tanpa diketahui oleh Hana-chan?"

"Hmm…" keenam ojamajo itu berpikir keras.

Tiba-tiba Doremi berhenti berpikir lalu tersenyum. Ia menjentikkan jarinya sambil berseru, "Aku tahu bagaimana caranya!"

Ia kemudian membisikkan idenya itu kepada adik dan para sahabatnya.

**.o.o.**

_Malam harinya…_

"Untungnya, Hana-chan tidak jadi menginap lagi di rumahku hari ini," ujar Doremi sambil menghela napas, "Aku jadi tidak perlu melaksanakan rencanaku."

"Lagipula rencanamu itu bisa dibilang tidak bisa diandalkan, Doremi-chan…" sahut Aiko sambil melirik Doremi dengan tajam, "Datang ke Port Mystic saat Hana-chan sudah tidur lelap? Bagaimana kalau tiba-tiba Hana-chan terbangun tengah malam?"

"Baiklah, aku memang tidak berpikir sampai ke situ, tapi setidaknya aku mencoba memikirkan cara supaya kita bisa pergi dengan aman tanpa ketahuan Hana-chan." Doremi mengangkat keluar poronnya, "Sekarang, sebaiknya kita jangan buang waktu lagi. Ikuyo, minna!"

"Un!" seru yang lainnya sambil mengangguk.

"Tapi… benar nih, kita tidak perlu pakai magical stage untuk kesana?" tanya Hazuki.

"Tidak perlu, Hazuki-chan. Cukup aku saja yang menggunakan sihir supaya kita bisa sampai disana," jawab Doremi yang kemudian mengucapkan mantranya, "Pirika Pirirara Poporina Peperuto! Bawalah kami ke Port Mystic!"

Tak lama kemudian, mereka sampai di Port Mystic dengan 'kualitas pendaratan' yang sama dengan yang Doremi dan Hana-chan rasakan saat mereka tiba di sana kemarin.

"Doremi-chan, kau tidak bilang kalau kita akan sampai dengan cara seperti ini…" ujar Hazuki, "Aku jadi pusing karena terjatuh tadi…"

"Ah, aku lupa tentang hal ini…" sahut Doremi.

"Aku tak heran kalau kau mengatakan hal itu, Doremi-chan…" komentar Aiko.

Mereka lalu berdiri dan mulai berde-transformasi sehingga mereka sekarang mengenakan pakaian yang biasa mereka kenakan sehari-hari. Mereka lalu berjalan dari tempat mereka 'mendarat' menuju ke DoReMi Magic Shop, dimana mereka bertemu dengan Dorie, Reanne, Mirabelle, Ellie dan Caitlyn.

"Ah, Doremi, kau datang lagi?" tanya Dorie, "Rupanya sekarang, kau membawa 'tim'mu ya?"

"Ya, begitulah. Mereka ingin bertemu dengan kalian," sahut Doremi sambil tersenyum.

Semua ojamajo lalu menghampiri 'kembaran' mereka masing-masing, kecuali Momoko yang ikut bersama Doremi menghampiri Dorie.

"Hi, Dorie! My name is Momoko Asuka," ujar Momoko memperkenalkan dirinya menggunakan bahasa Inggris, "How do you do? Nice to meet you."

"Hey, nice to meet you too, Momoko!" seru Dorie, "Doremi sudah cerita banyak tentangmu kemarin."

"Sayangnya aku tidak punya kembaran disini…" sahut Momoko sambil tersenyum tipis, "Kalau saja Dubby-san sempat menduplikasi bayanganku juga."

"Tapi, itu bukan berarti kau menyesal sudah datang kemari kan, Momo-chan?" tanya Doremi.

"Tentu saja aku tidak menyesal." Momoko melebarkan senyumannya, "Bisa bertemu dengan Dorie-chan-tachi saja, aku sudah senang kok."

"Ne, Reanne-chan, sebentar lagi kan, kalian masuk ke SMP. Apa kalian memutuskan untuk tetap satu sekolah?" tanya Hazuki kepada Reanne.

"Iya. Lagipula, satu-satunya SMP yang ada disini hanya Port Mystic Middle School saja, jadi kami tidak punya pilihan yang lain lagi selain ini," jawab Reanne.

"Eh? Masa sih?" Hazuki keheranan mendengar jawaban Reanne, "SMP swasta juga tidak ada?"

"Tidak ada." Reanne menggeleng, "Kurasa Dubby hanya menduplikasi satu TK, satu SD, satu SMP dan satu SMA. Bagaimana denganmu, Hazuki?"

"Ah, aku… kelihatannya, saat masuk SMP nanti, aku dan yang lainnya akan berpisah-pisah," jawab Hazuki, sedikit murung.

"Bagaimana bisa begitu?" tanya Reanne.

"Banyak hal yang menyebabkan itu terjadi." Hazuki menjelaskan, "Aku mendaftarkan diri ke sekolah khusus perempuan bernama Karen School and Academy, karena aku ingin sekali mewujudkan cita-citaku menjadi seorang _violinist_."

"Dan… hanya disana kau bisa mendapatkan pendidikan yang bermutu untuk menjadi seorang _violinist_?"

"Begitulah. Karena sudah banyak sekali lulusan sekolah itu yang menjadi musisi terkenal."

"Begitu ya? Lalu… bagaimana dengan yang lainnya?"

"Rencananya aku akan kembali ke Osaka dan tinggal disana bersama kedua orangtuaku, dan juga… kakekku," sambung Aiko.

"Kedengarannya seperti… jika aku kembali ke Brooklyn dan kedua orangtuaku sudah akur kembali." Mirabelle menghela napas, " Kau benar-benar beruntung, Aiko. Kenyataannya, kedua orangtuaku masih saja belum akur dan aku juga sama sekali sudah tidak punya kakek dan nenek."

"Ayolah, Mira-chan. Kau harus tetap semangat berusaha, supaya orangtuamu bisa berbaikan lagi." ujar Aiko sambil tersenyum, "Bagaimana kalau aku membantumu mewujudkan hal itu. Setidaknya, sekarang kita bisa menyusun rencana supaya ibumu bisa datang kemari dan bertemu dengan ayahmu."

"Eh? Aiko, kau… mau menolongku mengakrabkan kembali mereka berdua?"

"Tentu saja, Mira-chan. Aku ingin kau merasakan apa yang kurasakan, dan aku jamin, kau pasti akan merasakannya juga."

"Terima kasih, Aiko!" seru Mirabelle sambil memeluk 'kembaran'nya yang mengenakan rompi tak berkancing berwarna coklat muda.

"Sama-sama, Mira-chan," sahut Aiko.

"Ellie-chan, bagaimana dengan karirmu sekarang?" tanya Onpu, "Apa semuanya baik-baik saja?"

"Lumayan. Akhir-akhir ini, aku lebih sibuk syuting film daripada menyanyi," jawab Ellie, "Kau sendiri bagaimana, Onpu?"

"Sama saja. Syuting, rekaman untuk album terbaru…

"Aku mengerti." Ellie tersenyum, "Tapi… bagaimana dengan sekolahmu? Kau juga akan masuk ke sekolah lain ya?"

"Begitulah…" Onpu menghela napas, "Mama mendaftarkanku di salah satu SMP swasta di Tokyo."

"Baiklah, sekarang aku mengerti apa masalahnya. Kalian sendiri sebenarnya juga tidak ingin berpisah-pisah, tapi… mau tidak mau, kalian juga harus mengambil keputusan yang terbaik kan?" tanya Dorie, "Jadi Doremi, Momoko, kalian juga…"

"Awalnya, aku dan yang lain sama-sama berjanji akan bersekolah di SMP yang sama, di SMP Misora, tapi ternyata… keadaan membuat kami tidak bisa mewujudkan janji kami itu lagi," jelas Doremi, "Hazuki-chan dan Onpu-chan mendaftar di sekolah swasta, Ai-chan akan kembali ke Osaka dan Momo-chan akan kembali ke New York."

"Ah! Tunggu sebentar!" seru Caitlyn tiba-tiba, "Kalau kalian bersekolah di sekolah yang berbeda-beda, artinya kalian masih akan tinggal di dunia manusia dong?"

"Itu benar, Caitlyn-chan," jawab Pop, "Aku dan onee-chan-tachi sudah bertekad untuk… berhenti menjadi penyihir."

"Eh? Serius?" seru Dorie, tidak percaya, "Doremi, kenapa kau…"

"Kami pikir, ini yang terbaik. Kami tidak ingin membuat keluarga kami kecewa hanya karena kami lebih memilih untuk menjadi penyihir dan tinggal di Majokai," jawab Doremi, "Lagipula, kami semua juga sudah mendapatkan apa yang kami inginkan."

"Eh? Jadi kau sudah bisa memberikan surat cinta untuk seseorang?"

"Yah, belum sih…" Doremi menggaruk belakang kepalanya, "Tapi sekarang, kami sudah lebih percaya diri. Buktinya Hazuki-chan bisa berani untuk mendaftarkan diri di Karen. Orangtua Ai-chan juga sudah akur. Onpu-chan dan Momo-chan juga sudah tidak terlalu bergantung kepada sihir."

"Tapi bagaimana dengan Hana, Doremi?" tanya Dorie, "Kulihat… kemarin dia ingin sekali kau dan teman-temanmu bisa tinggal di Majokai bersamanya."

"Soal itu, kuharap Hana-chan bisa mengerti…" jawab Doremi, sedikit murung, "Lagipula, aku yakin, kami tidak akan lama berpisah. Saat Hana-chan menggantikan Jou-sama nanti, kami pasti akan bertemu lagi."

"Baiklah, aku tahu bahwa… semua itu hanya kalian sendiri yang bisa menentukannya," ujar Dorie, "Ini sama saja dengan saat aku, Reanne, Mirabelle dan Caitlyn menyelamatkan Ellie."

"Aku tahu kau pasti akan mengatakan hal itu, Dorie-chan." Doremi lalu mencoba mengganti pokok pembicaraan sambil tersenyum, "Bagaimana kalau sekarang, aku mampir ke rumahmu?"

"Aku juga ingin kesana," sahut Pop, "Dorie-neechan, Caitlyn-chan, onee-chan dan aku boleh mampir ke rumah kalian kan?"

"Boleh saja kok, Pop, Doremi. Kalian boleh mampir ke rumah kami. Ya kan, kak Dorie?" ujar Caitlyn yang dijawab dengan sebuah anggukan kepala dari Dorie.

"Nah, begitu dong, Caitlyn-chan. Sudah sepantasnya kau memanggil Dorie-chan seperti itu," komentar Doremi yang memperhatikan bahwa sekarang Caitlyn memanggil Dorie dengan sebutan 'kak'.

"Ini karena perkataanmu kemarin, Doremi, makanya… sejak kemarin aku mencoba memanggil Dorie dengan 'kak Dorie', seperti layaknya Pop memanggilmu 'onee-chan'," sahut Caitlyn sambil tersenyum.

"Baguslah. Kalian mengalami peningkatan dalam hal ini."

"Hazuki, kau mau ke rumahku kan?" tanya Reanne, "Rasanya ada yang ingin aku bicarakan."

"Boleh saja. Aku mau ke rumahmu, Reanne-chan." Hazuki setuju, "Minna, jadi bagaimana? Sekarang kita berpencar nih?"

"Ya, aku dan Poppu kan ingin ke rumah Dorie-chan dan Caitlyn-chan," sahut Doremi, "Bagaimana dengan kalian, Ai-chan? Onpu-chan? Momo-chan?"

"Aku ingin ke rumah Mira-chan!" seru Aiko, "Hari ini, aku punya rencana untuk mendatangkan ibu Mira-chan."

"Ah, Aiko, kau serius ingin melakukannya sekarang? Tapi kan…"

"Ayo, mumpung hari keputusan kami masih belum tiba. Aku masih bisa membantumu," potong Aiko sambil mendorong Mirabelle menjauhi DoReMi Magic Shop, "Minna, aku duluan ya?"

"Semoga berhasil, Ai-chan, Mirabelle-chan!" seru Doremi, "Onpu-chan, bagaimana denganmu?"

"Hmm, aku juga ingin mampir ke rumah Ellie-chan hari ini," jawab Onpu, "Ellie-chan, kita latihan menyanyi sama-sama yuk! Katamu sekarang, kau lebih sibuk akting. Kau pasti jadi jarang latihan menyanyi kan?"

"Iya, Onpu. Lagipula, aku juga ingin tahu tentang lagu-lagu yang kaunyanyikan," sahut Ellie, "Semuanya, kami pulang sekarang ya?"

"Hati-hati di jalan ya, Ellie!" seru Dorie.

"Jadi, Momo-chan, kau mau pergi ke mana sekarang?" tanya Doremi.

"I don't know. Karena aku tidak punya 'kembaran', aku tidak tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan." Momoko menggeleng.

"Bagaimana kalau kau juga ke rumah kami, Momoko?" usul Dorie, "Kebetulan, aku ingin sekali mengenalmu lebih jauh."

"Baiklah, aku juga akan ke rumah kalian, Dorie-chan, Caitlyn-chan."

Dan akhirnya, semua berjalan menuju tempat tujuannya masing-masing.

**.o.o.**

Di rumah keluarga Goodwyn…

"Wow! It's really look alike Doremi-chan's house!" seru Momoko, "Ruangannya, perabotannya, semuanya sama!"

Doremi dan Pop lalu memasuki ruang keluarga dan menemukan satu hal yang berbeda dengan rumah mereka, yang akhirnya disebutkan oleh Doremi, "Ada yang berbeda, Momo-chan. Di rumah ini tidak ada piano."

"Tapi itu wajar saja sih, onee-chan," sahut Pop, "Piano di rumah kita kan baru otousan beli waktu onee-chan masih kelas 4 SD."

"Benar juga ya?"

"Eh? Jadi di rumahmu ada piano?" tanya Dorie, "Siapa yang memainkannya?"

"Okasan mengajari kami main piano…" Doremi lalu menceritakan tentang ibunya yang mengajarinya, juga Pop, bermain piano. Termasuk tentang latar belakang ibu mereka yang adalah seorang mantan pianis juga trauma lama Doremi akan piano dan bagaimana caranya sampai pada akhirnya Pop minta diajari main piano dan membuat trauma lama Doremi menghilang.

"Ah, jadi begitu…" gumam Dorie, "Benar-benar berbeda dengan apa yang terjadi disini…"

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Doremi.

"Ibuku bukan mantan pianis. Justru, saat aku masih kecil, aku ingin sekali ikut kursus piano, tapi ibuku selalu tidak memperbolehkan. Katanya mahal."

"Kalau saja Dubby-san tidak berniat jahat terhadapmu…"

"Eh?" Dorie tidak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan Doremi barusan, "Doremi, tadi kau bilang apa? Dubby ingin…"

"Ah, tidak. Maksudku, kalau saja Dubby-san sedikit menyempurnakan ibumu menjadi seperti ibuku," ralat Doremi, "Kalau seperti itu kan, ibumu jadi bisa mengajarimu main piano."

Doremi lalu bertanya kepada Dorie, "Jaa, Dorie-chan, sekarang kau masih ingin bisa main piano kan?"

"Iya sih," jawab Dorie malu-malu, "Tapi, apa itu masih mungkin? Bukannya belajar piano itu seharusnya dilakukan sejak kita berumur sekitar tiga atau empat tahun?"

"Tidak juga," sahut Pop, "Aku saja baru belajar dari okasan saat umurku sekitar enam tahun."

"Itu masih lebih baik." Dorie menghela napas, "Umurku kan sudah dua belas tahun."

"Ne, Dorie-chan, banyak orang yang bilang kalau tidak ada kata terlambat untuk belajar. Asalkan kau memiliki kemauan untuk bisa bermain piano, kau pasti bisa melakukannya," ujar Doremi sambil mengeluarkan _cologne tap_nya, "Kurasa, aku masih perlu melakukan sesuatu."

"Onee-chan, matte! Jangan _henshin _dulu," seru Pop, "Caitlyn, sekarang… kedua orangtuamu sedang tidak ada di rumah kan?"

"Kau tenang saja, Pop. Mereka sedang pergi," jawab Caitlyn, "Doremi bisa menggunakan sihirnya disini."

"Yosh!" Doremi lalu menekan _cologne tap_nya, "Puritti Witchi Doremichii!"

Ia lalu mengeluarkan poronnya dan mengarahkannya ke sebuah pojok kosong di ruang keluarga rumah Dorie, "Pirika Pirirara Poporina Peperuto! Piano muncullah!"

Dan sebuah piano pun muncul dan menghiasi pojok ruangan yang semula kosong itu.

"Nah, sekarang rumah ini baru benar-benar mirip dengan rumah kami," kata Doremi puas, "Saa, Dorie-chan, ayo kita mulai latihan sekarang!"

"Baiklah." Dorie tersenyum, "Ajari aku ya, Doremi."

"Pasti!" seru Doremi, "Tapi sebelumnya, kau harus tahu dulu. Untuk bermain piano, selain memainkan melodi, kau juga harus bisa memainkan kunci…"

Sementara Doremi sedang sibuk mengajari Dorie main piano, Caitlyn berkata kepada Pop, "Melihat kak Dorie belajar main piano, aku jadi ingin belajar juga…"

"Kita tunggu saja sampai mereka selesai," sahut Pop, "Nanti aku yang akan mengajarimu."

"Benarkah? Terima kasih ya, Pop."

"Sama-sama."

"Yah, tapi sebenarnya, ada banyak alat musik yang ingin sekali bisa kumainkan sih," ujar Caitlyn, "Tapi yang pasti, selain biola, harmonika dan seruling, karena semua itu spesialisasi Reanne, Mirabelle dan Ellie."

"Jaa, Caitlyn-chan, kau mau kuajari main gitar tidak?" tawar Momoko, "Kalau kau mau, kita bisa mulai belajar sekarang, sambil menunggu Dorie-chan belajar piano."

"Boleh juga." Caitlyn menerima tawaran Momoko, "Aku juga ingin belajar main gitar."

**.o.o.**

"Ne, Reanne-chan, sebenarnya kau ingin bicara tentang apa?" tanya Hazuki, "Kenapa aku harus sampai ke rumahmu segala?"

"Begini, Hazuki, aku… sekarang, kau dan Masaru sudah berpacaran belum?" sahut Reanne dengan wajah yang memerah.

"Eh? K-kenapa kau menanyakan hal itu, Reanne-chan?" ujar Hazuki gugup. Pipinya juga memerah saat Reanne menanyakan hal itu, "Kau… juga menyukai 'kembaran' Masaru-kun yang ada disini ya?"

"Iya, Hazuki. Aku… menyukai Justin," ujar Reanne malu-malu, "Tapi aku masih malu untuk mengatakan perasaanku padanya."

"Aku juga masih belum berpacaran dengan Masaru-kun kok." Hazuki tersenyum, "Kedudukan kita masih sama saja, Reanne-chan."

"Tapi, kau… sudah berani memberikan perhatian khusus terhadapnya kan?"

"Ngg… bagaimana ya?" Hazuki menempelkan telunjuk tangan kanannya di dagunya, "Tidak terlalu banyak sih, hanya saja, kurasa itu cukup untuk mengungkapkan perasaanku terhadap Masaru-kun."

"Begitu ya?"

Hazuki mengangguk, "Paling-paling, aku hanya… selalu memberikannya coklat saat hari valentine, atau paling tidak, aku membantunya menyelesaikan masalah yang sedang ia hadapi. Intinya sih, aku ingin menunjukkan padanya bahwa aku selalu peduli padanya."

"Jadi begitu…" Reanne berpikir sebentar sebelum akhirnya menambahkan, "Terima kasih ya, Hazuki."

"Dou ittashimashite," jawab Hazuki, "Bicara tentang pacar, memangnya teman-temanmu yang lain sudah punya pacar?"

"Belum," sahut Reanne sambil menggelengkan kepalanya, "Kurasa Mirabelle dan Ellie belum berpikir sampai kesana, sementara Dorie… dia masih malu-malu mendekati Todd."

"Todd?" tanya Hazuki, ingin tahu, "Siapa dia? Apa dia punya…"

"Jadi Doremi tidak memberitahumu tentang Todd ya? Yah, tapi… wajar saja sih…"

"Eh? Memangnya kenapa?" Hazuki tidak mengerti dengan jawaban Reanne, "Jadi Doremi-chan sudah tahu Todd itu siapa? Tapi kenapa dia tidak memberitahu aku dan yang lainnya tentang hal ini? Reanne-chan, memangnya Todd itu siapa sih?"

"Dia adalah 'kembaran' dari salah satu teman satu sekolah kalian yang bernama Kotake Tetsuya."

"Heh? Reanne-chan, kau serius? Todd-kun itu… 'kembaran' dari Kotake-kun?" Hazuki terkejut, tapi didalam hatinya, ia berkata, _'Pantas saja Doremi-chan tidak memberitahukan hal ini kepada aku dan yang lain. Dia pasti takut kalau dia memberitahukan tentang hal itu, kami akan langsung menghubung-hubungkannya dengan apa yang terjadi antara dia dengan Kotake-kun…'_

'_Apalagi kalau itu tentang apa yang terjadi diantara mereka waktu ikut perkemahan musim panas kemarin…'_

Reanne memperhatikan bahwa Hazuki tersenyum-senyum sendiri saat mengingat apa yang terjadi di perkemahan musim panas beberapa bulan yang lalu: Doremi dan Kotake tersesat di hutan dan akhirnya kembali ke tempat perkemahan dengan keadaan Kotake menggendong Doremi yang pergelangan kaki kirinya terkilir.

"Ehm, Hazuki, kau sedang memikirkan apa?" tanya Reanne yang akhirnya membuyarkan pikiran Hazuki, "Apa ada sesuatu yang terjadi antara Doremi dan… si 'kembaran'nya Todd itu ya?"

"Yah, bagaimana ya?" pada awalnya, Hazuki ragu untuk mengatakan apa yang dipikirkannya barusan, tapi akhirnya ia berkata, "Baiklah, aku akan mengatakannya, tapi jangan bilang siapa-siapa ya? Termasuk kepada Dorie-chan-tachi."

"Oh, oke. Aku tidak akan bilang siapa-siapa, Hazuki," ujar Reanne, "Jadi, apa yang terjadi?"

Hazuki lalu membisikkan sesuatu ke telinga Reanne.

**.o.o.**

"Hatcheeew!"

"Doremi-chan, daijoubu?" tanya Momoko yang masih mengajari Caitlyn bermain gitar, "Tadi kau bersin kencang sekali."

"Entahlah, tapi aku merasa bahwa ada yang sedang membicarakanku," jawab Doremi, "Saa, Dorie-chan, coba kau mainkan yang satu ini."

**.o.o.**

"Err… Aiko, apa kau yakin kalau ini aman?" tanya Mirabelle ragu, "Ibuku pasti sedang sibuk di panti jompo."

"Tenang saja." Aiko mengedipkan matanya lalu mengeluarkan _cologne tap _miliknya.

"Puritti Witchi Aikochii!"

Majominarai berbaju biru itu kemudian menggunakan sihirnya, "Pameruku Raruku Rarirori Poppun! Datangkan kedua orangtua Mira-chan kemari!"

**.o.o.**

"We can do anything if we do it together…"

Ellie sedang berlatih menyanyikan salah satu lagu milik Onpu, sementara sang penyanyi asli lagu tersebut hanya mendengarkan sang 'kembaran' bernyanyi.

Beberapa lama kemudian, Ellie pun berhasil menyanyikan lagu itu sampai selesai. Onpu lalu mengomentari penampilan Ellie, "Bahasa Inggrismu lancar sekali, Ellie-chan! Kau menyanyikannya lebih baik daripada aku."

"Yah, tapi… aku tidak terlalu lancar di bagian bahasa Jepangnya," sahut Ellie, sedikit merendah, "Rasanya ada yang kurang…"

"Menurutku, itu wajar, Ellie-chan. Bahasa Jepang kan bukan bahasa pertamamu." Onpu tersenyum, "Saat pertama kali aku menyanyikan lagu ini setahun yang lalu, aku juga merasa kurang puas di bagian bahasa Inggrisnya, tapi kemudian, Momo-chan menyemangati aku. Dia bilang, asalkan kita menyanyi dengan hati kita, meskipun kita tidak terlalu fasih menggunakan bahasa yang kita gunakan, orang-orang yang mendengar kita bernyanyi akan tetap mengerti maksud dari lagu yang kita nyanyikan."

"Begitu ya?" gumam Ellie, "Kalau saja kami punya teman seperti Momoko disini…"

"Ne Ellie-chan, sekarang… kau benar-benar menganggap Dorie-chan-tachi sebagai sahabatmu kan?" tanya Onpu.

"Iya Onpu. Mereka seperti keluargaku sendiri…" jawab Ellie, "Belum pernah aku bertemu teman yang sebaik mereka begini."

"Mereka bukan temanmu, Ellie-chan."

"Eh? Onpu, kenapa kau berkata begitu?" tanya Ellie terkejut, "Memangnya di Misora, Majoruka masih bersaing dengan Majorika ya? Dan kau…"

"Bukan itu maksudku." Onpu mencoba meralat perkataannya, "Maksudku, sekarang mereka bukan hanya sekedar temanmu saja. Mereka adalah sahabat terbaikmu."

"Jadi itu maksudmu…" Ellie menghela napas, "Kupikir kau mau bilang apa, Onpu…"

"Bicara tentang sahabat, aku jadi ingin memberitahukan padamu tentang sesuatu," ujar Onpu, "Dan ini ada hubungannya dengan persahabatanku dengan Doremi-chan-tachi, juga persahabatanmu dengan Dorie-chan-tachi."

"Eh? Sungguh?" sahut Ellie, "Apa itu, Onpu?"

**.o.o.**

Kembali ke rumah keluarga Goodwyn…

Setelah beberapa lama menunggu, akhirnya tiba giliran Caitlyn untuk berlatih piano bersama Pop. Saat 'para adik' sedang asyik dengan piano baru milik keluarga Goodwyn tersebut, 'sang kakak', bersama dengan Momoko, menaiki tangga menuju kamar Dorie.

"Anou, Dorie-chan, kamarmu kenapa berantakan begini?" tanya Doremi _sweatdrop_, "Jangan-jangan, kau masih malas untuk membereskan kamarmu sendiri ya?"

"Yah, begitulah…" Dorie menghela napas, "Kau sendiri bagaimana?"

"Aku sudah tidak malas lagi membereskan kamarku," sahut Doremi, "Sebelum kita bicara, lebih baik kau rapikan dulu kamarmu ini."

"Aku? Memangnya kau tidak bisa menolongku dengan kekuatan…"

"Aku tidak akan menggunakan kekuatan sihirku untuk merapikan kamarmu. Kau harus melakukannya sendiri, Dorie-chan," potong Doremi, "Kalau kau masih bisa merapikannya sendiri, untuk apa aku menyia-nyiakan _mahou dama no chikara _yang kumiliki hanya untuk menolongmu dan membiarkanmu terus-terusan menjadi pemalas?"

"Doremi-chan's right, Dorie-chan." Momoko menyetujui perkataan Doremi, "Kau harus rajin merapikan kamarmu sendiri."

"Baiklah. Aku akan merapikannya, tapi setidaknya, apa kalian tidak bisa membantuku sedikit untuk merapikan ini semua?" tanya Dorie.

"Kalau maksudmu 'membantumu dengan menggunakan sihir', aku dan Momo-chan akan tegas menjawab tidak," jawab Doremi sambil menyilangkan lengannya, "Tapi kalau maksudmu 'kita bekerjasama merapikan ini semua', kurasa aku akan menjawab ya."

"Nah, kalau seperti itu, aku juga akan membantu," sahut Momoko, "Ayo Dorie-chan, kita rapikan kamarmu ini bersama-sama."

"Maksudku memang 'kita merapikannya bersama-sama'." Dorie menghela napas lagi, "Sekarang, ayo kita bereskan ini semua!"

Selama beberapa menit, mereka bertiga membereskan kamar Dorie, dan setelah mereka memastikan bahwa kamar itu telah rapi, mereka mulai berbincang-bincang. Mereka saling berbagi cerita tentang kehidupan mereka.

"Baiklah, kupikir aku benar-benar harus belajar banyak darimu, Doremi," ujar Dorie, "Kau benar-benar hebat! Tidak seperti aku…"

"Kupikir, asal kau punya kemauan untuk berubah menjadi yang lebih baik, kau pasti bisa menjadi seperti aku," sahut Doremi menyemangati Dorie, "Kalau aku saja bisa, kenapa kau tidak?"

Tak lama kemudian, Caitlyn dan Pop memasuki kamar itu.

"Kak Dorie, Reanne dan Hazuki datang ke rumah kita, sambil membawa biola mereka," ujar Caitlyn, "Reanne bilang, Hazuki ingin mengajari kita semua memainkan sebuah lagu."

"Hazuki-chan?" pada awalnya, Doremi terlihat kebingungan, tapi kemudian ia berseru, "Pasti lagu itu!"

"Kurasa kau benar, onee-chan," sahut Pop yakin, "Baik, jangan buang waktu lagi. Kita harus turun kebawah sekarang."

"Oke!"

Mereka lalu menuruni tangga kembali ke tempat dimana Hazuki dan Reanne berada. Disana, selain mereka berlatih memainkan sebuah lagu, mereka juga mengobrol sesekali tentang persahabatan mereka.

Secara kebetulan, Aiko, Mirabelle, Onpu dan Ellie juga mendatangi rumah Dorie. Rupanya, Aiko dan Onpu juga merasa bahwa Mirabelle dan Ellie perlu diajari untuk memainkan lagu itu, sebuah lagu instrumental berjudul 'FRIENDS' yang juga dipikirkan oleh Hazuki. Merekapun datang dengan membawa alat musik mereka masing-masing: harmonika dan seruling.

Karena Momoko tidak memiliki 'kembaran', akhirnya ia mengajari Caitlyn untuk memainkan lagu itu dengan memakai gitar.

"Aiko, terima kasih ya, hari ini, kau sudah membantuku mengakrabkan kedua orangtuaku." Mirabelle tersenyum, "Yah, walaupun sekarang mereka masih belum rujuk, tapi ini benar-benar permulaan yang baik."

"Sama-sama, Mira-chan. Aku yakin, suatu saat nanti, mereka pasti akan berpikiran untuk rujuk, karena mereka tahu bahwa itulah yang kauinginkan," sahut Aiko.

"Benar kan, apa yang kukatakan tadi, Ellie-chan?" bisik Onpu.

"Kau benar, Onpu," balas Ellie, "Persahabatan diantara kita semua benar-benar seperti lagu ini."

Setelah mereka berlatih dengan menggunakan alat musik masing-masing, merekapun memainkan lagu itu bersamaan secara bergiliran. Dorie dkk memainkan lagu itu setelah Doremi dkk unjuk kebolehan dengan memainkan lagu yang sama.

Setelah berbincang-bincang sebentar, Doremi, Hazuki, Aiko, Onpu dan Momoko akhirnya pulang kembali ke Misora.

'_Sayonara, Dorie-chan, Reanne-chan, Mirabelle-chan, Ellie-chan, Caitlyn-chan… Semoga persahabatan kalian akan abadi, seperti persahabatan kami…'_

_'dan semoga, masa depan yang akan kita jalani menjadi masa depan yang terbaik untuk kita semua.'_

* * *

Catatan Author: dan akhirnya, fic ini selesai juga… (setelah mengalami proses pengetikan yang memakan waktu cukup lama)

Yah, walaupun ini masih nggak sepanjang prequelnya, mudah-mudahan readers bisa puas bacanya ya, hehehe…

Mind to RnR?


End file.
